La magia de lo invisible
by Chibi Fye
Summary: NO YAOI. Un nuevo peligro se cierne sobre la Tierra y los Bladebreakers deben hacerle frente. Nuevos personajes. Ver summary en el interior. Es mi primer fic, así que...¡ sed buenos, please! Capítulo 4º UP!
1. Prólogo

Ohaio, everyone! Este es mi primer fic y espero que seáis buenos conmigo. Esperaré con impaciencia vuestros reviewse intentaré subir nuevos capítlos cada semana

**Disclaimer**: Ehm... No, Beyblade no me pertenece; le pertenece a Takao Aoki. Pero, muchos personajes k aparecen en el fic, sí

**Summary**: Los Bladebreakers disfrutan de unas merecidas vacaciones, que pronto se vuelven un infierno conla aparición de un grupo que dice llamarse los Bratbladers. ¿ Quién es esa chica que da tantos quebraderos de cabeza a Kai¿ Lograrán salvar al mundo del peligro que se cierne sobre ella? Y sobre todo... ¿ Qué pinta Kai haciendo una obra de teatro? Uhm, interesante...

**Advertencia**: NO YAOI. Es una historia de aventuras con valores como la amistad y la confianza. Y no, entre Kai y Ray sólo hay una relación de amistad muy fuerte.

Bien, sin más , ahí les dejo el primer capítulo.¡Que lo disfruten!

**Leyenda**

_cursiva_ Pensamientos

- - Diálogo

Cambio de escena

* * *

**1. Prólogo**

Era de noche. Todo estaba silencioso, lo único que se oía era el viento soplar entre los árboles y el ruido que hacía el agua al bajar por los rápidos. Todo estaba oscuro...

Todo? No. Cerca de la orilla del río había una pequeña villa, cuyas luces resplandecían en la oscuridad del lugar. Era la villa de Dark Castle.

La villa había sido levantada sobre una colina, en cuya cima se encontraba la fortaleza que daba nombre a la villa.

Sin embargo no era una población normal; parecía estar abandonada. Sólo por las noches las luces se encendían y era entonces cuando sus gentes se atrevían a salir .

Tenían pocas horas para pasearse por entre las callejuelas y calles de la villa y al llegar el alba todos se encerraban en sus casas esperando el regreso de la oscuridad de la noche.

Por la mañana nadie salía a la calle, salvo cuatro chicos que se dirigían a la fortaleza, para rendir tributo a su señor. Cuatro chicos de mirada perdida y sonrisa maligna.

Una mañana, como todas, los cuatro muchachos se dirigieron a la fortaleza. Uno de ellos se quedó atrás. Era una chica, de ojos rojos y fríos y de pelo corto y liso, de color castaño.

- May¿qué pasa? - le preguntó uno de los chicos, de pelo rubio, corto y enmarañado.

- Nada, Patrick- contestó May

- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó el chico más alto, que se hacía pasar por el jefe del grupo.

- Sí, Chris. No te preocupes

- Bien, vamos. Fred, Patrick, May... Él nos espera

Todos asintieron y siguieron el camino hacia la fortaleza. No se encontraron con ningún alma. Ni un animal, ni planta. Nada

_Todo es tán frío aquí..._- pensó May-. _Hermano¿dónde estás?_

Lejos de ahí, un chico salía de su mansión y se dirigía al parque a darse un paseo, para relajarse tras un día ajetreado, sin darse cuenta de lo que se le echaba encima...

* * *

Kai Angel: Bien¿qué les pareció?

May: Hermanitoooo¿ dónde estás? - se dirige a mí-. ¿ Lo has visto?

Kai Angel:Pues no

May: No valeeeeeeee

Patrick¡Qué pesada!

Fred: Ya te digo...

Chris: Quizás por eso su hermano huyó...

May¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHOOOOOO!- se da media vuelta-. ¡ Hala! Pues ya no te quiero

Chris: NOOOOOOOOOO

May: Pues sí - se va tan panchante

Fred: ...

Patrick: u.u

Kai Angel: n.nUu Ehm... ¡ Dejen reviews!


	2. El desafortunado encuentro de Kai y Tyso

Kai Angel¡ He vueltooooo!

Kai: ...

Kai Angel: Hola, Kai

Kai: Hmpf

Kai Angel: Bueno, ehm...

Tyson: KAI!

Kai Angel: O.O

Kai: ¬.¬ ¿ Qué quieres?

Tyson: Que me hagas la cena

Kai: No

Tyson: ueh?

Max: por?

Kai: ...

Max y Tyson: Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Kai¡ Qué pesados! Lo haré sólo si me dejáis en paz! - se larga dando zancadas

Tyson: Yujuuuuu

Kai Angel: En fin, os dejo con el capítulo...¬¬ Max¿ Qué haces?

Tyson: Huele a chucherías

Max: Chucheeeeees

Kai Angel: Argh! KAI, AYÚDAMEEEEEEEEEEE

* * *

**2. El desafortunado reencuentro de Kai y Tyson**

Kai paseaba por el parque. Se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta.

- ¿ Quieren dejar de seguirme? Sé cuidarme solo.

Cuatro hombres de negro salieron de entre los árboles del parque, manchados de barro y con alguna que otra rama en el pelo.

- Pero, señor Kai. Su abuelo...

- ¡ Me da igual lo que diga ese viejo sapo¡Largo!

Kai esperó a que se fueran los guardaespaldas y siguió paseando. Se preguntó que diablos hacía ahí paseando, cuando podía estar practicando.

- ¡ Kai! – lo llamó una voz

_ ¡ Tyson¡ Genial, lo que faltaba!_ pensó Kai

Tyson se le acercó corriendo

- ¡ Kai¡ Cuánto tiempo!

- ¬¬ 10 minutos

- O.O ¿ Sólo? Yo creí que más. Oo¡Bah, da igual! n.n

- ¿ Qué quieres? u.u

- Pues que habíamos hablado en mi clase para representar una obra y como nos falta una persona, pues pensé en ti. n.n

Kai lo miró con cara como de what?

- Ni lo pienses

- Lo siento, ya te apunté

- ¬¬ ¿ Qué has dicho?

- n.n Que ya te apunté

- ¬¬

- n.nUu

_ u.uU ¡Qué remedio!_ pensó Kai.

- Y ¿de qué es la obra?

- De " Caperucita Roja"

- ¿ No lo dirás en serio? ¬¬ U

- Pues sí n.n

- Ya. ¿ Y cuál es mi papel?

- Tyson sacó una hoja de papel y la consultó. Se quedó de piedra cuando leyó lo que ponía.

_Tierra, trágame_ pensó Tyson

- ¿ Y bien?

- Pues, ehmn... ¡ De Caperucita Roja!

* * *

Kai Angel¿Se quedaron con ganas de saber lo que pasará? Mira, que soy mala! XD

Kai¡TÚ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTOOOO!

Max: Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea...

Kai Angel¿Eso, por no ayudarme

Kai¿QUÉ?

Kai Angel: Pues eso

Kai: ¬¬

Kai Angel: ¬¬

Kai:¬¬

Kai Angel: ¬¬

Kai: ¬¬

Kai Angel: ¬¬

3 horas depues...

Max: z.z

Tyson: Z.Z

Kai: z.z ... ¬¬

Kai Angel: z.z ... ¬¬

Kai: Aaaarrrhhh! Ya vale!

Kai Angel¡Sí! Ganéeee

Kai: hmpf

Kai Angel: Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Anda Kai termina de decirlo

Kai¿ Y por qué?

Kai Angel ( con mirada maliciosa)¿ Quieres vértela conmigo de nuevo?

Kai: ¬¬U _¡Manda narices!_

Kai Angel¿Y bien?

Kai: Reviews, please...

Kai Angel: eso, eso

Kai¡Compadezcánse de un pobre iluso!


	3. El regreso de Ray

Kai Angel: He vueltooooo

Kai: Eso ya se vé

Kai Angel: Me alegra saber que lo ves

Tyson¡¡Hola!

Kai Angel y Kai: ¬¬U

Tyson¿Qué pasa?

Kai Angel: Nada u.u

Kai: ¬¬

Tyson¿Kai?

Kai: ¬¬

Tyson¿ Qué pasa, Caperucita Roja?

Kai: ¬¬ Reza para que no te atrape

Kai Angel: Kai, espera a que acabe el capítulo

Kai¿Por qué?

Kai Angel: Tú hazlo n.n

* * *

**3. El regreso de Ray**

Unos pájaros cantaron. STOP. Parecía que el parque iba a estar tranquilo como siempre, pero ¡no! y sabiendo que ciertos personajes estaban al borde de una pequeña discusión, lo mejor era permanecer así, imperturbable por si acaso. Bueno volvamos con nuestros personajes... PLAY

- ¿ CÓMO ! – bramó Kai

Los pájaros se callaron, el mar se calmó y tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, el viento sopló de nuevo y un grillo cantó. De nuevo silencio

- Que... Que eres caperucita roja – dijo de nuevo Tyson-. Bueno, anímate. Podría haber sido peor, podrías ser la abuelita...

- No tienes más que idioteces dentro de la cabeza – dijo Kai-. Te voy a dar de trastazos hasta que te los saque. ( xa los que les gusta Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, esta frase la conocen de sobra XD)

- Ejejejej... – rió Tyson - ¡ Intenta pillarme si puedes!

Tyson se metió entre los árboles del parque y dio tanta vuelta que no supo donde estaba y terminó saliendo donde antes, chocándose con Kai , quién lo recibió con un palazo.

¡ CLONC!

- Xx – Tyson

- A ver si así te dejas de tonterías de una vez – le dijo Kai, aún sabiendo que Tyson estaba contando estrellitas -. ¡ Demonios! Sólo a un descerebrado como él se le ocurre proponer hacer la obra " Caperucita Roja" y, encima yo... yo...¡buaf! No tiene remedio

Kai se sentó en el suelo, con el palo en su mano preparado x si acaso, y esperó a que Tyson despertara.

- Jooo – murmuró Tyson, cuando despertó-. No hacía falta que me dieras tan fuerte

- Te lo merecías

- ¿Sí?

- Sí

- ¿ En serío?

- En serio

- ¿De verdad de la buena?

- De verdad de la buena

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro...

- ¿Seguroseguroseguroseguro?

- ¿ Segurosegurosegurosegurosegurosegurosegurosegurosegurosegu...?

- ¡ Tyson Granger!

- ¿Si, caperucita roja?

- ¬.¬

- O.O

- Te la estás buscando – dijo Kai, limpiando su palo

- Ah... ¿ ah, sí?

- Sí

- Pues a mí me pareció que te quedaba bien ese papel...

¡ CLONC!

- ¡ Auuuu¡ Kai, que hace dañoooo! T T

- Pues deja de decir chorradas, renacuajo insolente

- Yo sólo quería verte sonreír...

- ¬.¬

- ...algo

- ¬.¬

- un...¿un poquito?

¡CLONC!

- Buaaahh... ¡Kai eres injustooooo!

- Me imaginé que estariáis aquí. Con tanto alboroto es normal que los pájaros no canten- dijo una voz

Ambos dirigieron la vista hacia donde venía la voz. Parpadearon dos veces.

- ¡ Ray! – exclamó Tyson, mientras Kai se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

- ¡ Hola! – saludó éste-. Me alegro de saber que ambos estáis bien.

- ¿ Cómo tú por aquí? – le preguntó Kai

- Recibí la carta de Tyson y he venido. ¿ Y tú?

- Estaba aburrido de ver las paredes de mi cuarto

- ¿ Por qué discutiáis?

Kai cerró los ojos de nuevo y miró para otro lado

- No lo pienso decir

- Es que a Kai le ha tocado el papel de la linda caperucita roja – dijo Tyson, echándose a reír

¡ CLONC!

- ¡Auuuu¡ Kai eso dueleeeee!

- Dolerá más si no te callas

- Chicos¿no sabéis el dicho ese?

- ¿ Qué dicho?

- Los que de pequeños se pelean de mayores se morrean

Ray pensó que no debió haberlo dicho por la cara que puso Kai, que era la de un asesino psicópata.

- ¿Kai?

Y lo que en un principio se suponía una pequeña discusión, se convitió en una persecución. Kai armado con el palo, persiguiendo a Ray y Tyson. STOP. Adelantemos la escena. Resumen: Tras hora y media de persecución, Kai los alcanza y les da una manta de palos. FEW. STOP. Bien, tras la pelea los tres muchacho se dirigen al dojo de Tyson. PLAY.

Kai caminaba a zancadas detrás de Ray y Tyson. Se había tranquilizado un poco ( ¡ Pobre infeliz, aún no sabe lo que le espera!)

* * *

Kai¿ y ese dicho a qué viene?

Kai Angel: Tranquiloooo. Era para hacer la gracia. recuerda k este ficno es YAOI

Kai: Ah, bien

Ray: Te pasaste un poco

Tyson : no, muuucho

Kai: Seguid quiñándome y no viviréis

Kai Angel: Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Kai: Y dejen Reviews

Tyson: eso,eso.

Kai Angel: Os propongo una cosa, en el próximo habrá un cambio y ya la obra no será Caperucita Roja, xo me podéis decir a quien pondríais como personaje de Caperucita Roja. Ahí van los míos

Kai - Caperucita Roja

Ray - Abuelita

Max - Madre de Caperucita Roja

Tyson- Lobo feroz

Kenny - Cazador

Hillary - Narrador

Votad los vuestros!


	4. Notas de la autora

Tyson ¡ Halaaa¡ Cuántos fans tengooo!

Kai Angel : Ejem, ejem...

Kai : No son tus fans

Tyson : Ya, ya. Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia de lo guapo que soy...

Kai ¡Ni en sueños!

Tyson : O que soy más famoso que tú

Kai : Aaaarhh! Ya cállate!

Tyson : Jajaja. Lo sabía!

Kai : Pues no

Tyson : Idiota

Kai : Imbécil

Tyson : Terco

Kai : Cabezahueca

Tyson : Amargado

¡ CLONC !

Ray : Pero¿ qué has hecho?

Kai : Se lo merece

Ray ¿ No t has pasado un poco?

Kai : Sigue quiñándome, y seguirás su camino

Ray : Ehm... No, gracias estoy bien así

Kai : Más te vale

Kai Angel : Bueno, ya vale...

* * *

Arigato! Gracias a los que me mandaron reviews o mensajes!

Voy a proceder a contestar a sus preguntas

**Jim Mizuhara** : En tu review me comentas que me he salido un poco de lo que es, e iba a mandarte un mensaje, xo he decidido publicarlo, por si otros lectores piensan lo mismo. Bien, en realidad decidí comenzar con unos capítulos divertidos, que luego se irán calmando para dar lugar a la real aventura que comenzará en unos capítulos. Habrá capítulos largos y cortos, con la simple intención de no mezclar las acciones narradas en cada uno. En cuanto al ambiente, he de decir que soy pésima, en su descripción y cuando describí la villa de Dark Castle, pensé en darle un ambiente misterioso y tenebroso, con eso de que la gente no se atrevía a salir x las mañanas salvo cuatro muchachos ( que no sé si lo he conseguido.) Gracias por tu review y espero haberte quitado las dudas y que sigas leyéndome. Arigato!

**Sky D** : No, la historia no es YAOI, pero sé a lo que te refieres. En el último capítulo pongo "_ficno es YAOI_"... Duda por qué? Ni idea, supongo que estaba pensando en los futuros capítulos y bueno se me escapó de la mano. Gracias por habérmelo comentado . Gracias por leerme y me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero leerte de nuevo. Arigato!

**Senshi Hisaki Radien** : Me preguntaste por qué Kai no podía ser el lobo feroz y bueno te comenté que me parecía más divertido que fuera la caperucita roja y el resto de los personajes no los comenté , más que nada para que cada uno tuviese su versión. Por ejemplo, la mi era que siendo Kai caperucita roja, Tyson fuera el lobo feroz, Max la mamá de caperucia roja, Ray la abuelita, Kenny el cazador y Hillary, el narrador. De todas formas no te preocupes, ya que la obra se cancelará y se representará otra obra, que bueno será mucho más divertida. Mwajajjajajja, qué mala soy!

* * *

Kai Angel : Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Tyson : No sin antes despedirme de mis fans

Kai : Será pesado...

Ray : No empecéis de nuevo

Tyson ¿ A alguien le firmoun autógrafo?

Kai : ¬ ¬

Ray : ¬ ¬

Kai Angel : u.u No hay más remedio...

¡CLONC!

Ray ¡ Kai!

Kai : Que yo no he sido, te lo juro

Kai Angel : Perdón, he sido yo. Es que no lo aguantaba más n.n

Kai : ¬ ¬UY luego me decís a mí que meenfado en seguida

Ray : ¬ ¬U Comparada con ella, eres un angelito

Kai Angel : ¬ ¬ ¿Alguna pega?

Ray¡ No! Ni una. ¿ Verdad, Kai?

Kai : Sí, sí. Ni una


	5. Un árbol para Kai

Kai Angel : Al fín! El cuarto capi!

Kai : Arg¿ Cómo has podido hacerme esto¡ Primero caperucita roja, luego árbol y ahora enfermo!

Kai Angel : Es mi fic¿ no? Pues si yo quiero que estés enfermo lo estás y se acabó

Kai ¡ Manda narices!

Kai Angel : Ejem, ejem. Lean el fic y ya saben : REVIEWS

* * *

**4. Un árbol para Kai**

Bien, en el anterior capítulo dejamos a Kai, Ray y Tyson regresando al dojo de éste último. PLAY

Ray y Tyson iban muy juntos, temblando como corderitos. Kai iba detrás de ellos con el palo en la mano, preparado por si las moscas y mirándoles de reojo.

- Auuu. ¡ Se pasó muchoooo!

- Tyson, por lo que más quieras. Ni se te ocurra enojarle

- No es mi culpa de que esté siempre así¡¡ no es más que un bruto!

En un segundo Tyson notó la sombra del palo sobre su cabeza. Empezó a sudar como un loco.

- Tyson Granger. Te he oído. La próxima vez intenta ser más... ¿ Cómo diría yo¿ Discreto?

- V-vale

- Bien

Siguieron el camino a la casa de Tyson. Cuando llegaron, Kenny estaba allí. Los saludó efusivamente.

- ¡ Chicos¡ Ha habido un cambio de última hora!

- ¿ Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Ray

- Bueno, han cambiado la obra y...

Ray y Tyson se miraron. kai cerró los ojos en su postura habitual.

- ¿ Y? – preguntaron a la vez Tyson y Ray

- Pues que se han cambiado los papeles y...

- ¿ Y?

- Pues que...

- Kenny

- Ehm... Pues, que...¡ Vamos a representar un Belén viviente! – dijo Kenny, nervioso

- Un... ¿ un Belén?- preguntó Ray, mirando a Kai, que se había quedado de piedra y que había caído rodando al suelo- ¡ Kai!

Ray le dio la vuelta. Por suerte Kai no se había hecho ninguna herida en la cabeza. Kai abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Ray.

- ¿ Estás bien?

- Creo que sí...

- ¡No nos des esos sustos, viejo!

Llevaron a Kai a la sala de estar. Kai se tumbó en el sofá y Ray le acercó una manta por si la necesitaba. Kai la aceptó y se arropó con ella. Le dolía la cabeza y su vista se nublaba de vez en cuando.

_¡ Diablos¿ Qué me pasa?_

- Bien. Como os iba diciendo se ha cambiado la obra y bueno, aquí están los guiones. Estos son los vuestros – dijo pasándoles a Tyson y a Ray dos-. Y este es el de Max.

Ray miró a Kenny, inquisidoramente

- Jefe¿ y Kai?

- ¡ Oh! Él no necesita

- O.o ? – mirada de Tyson , Ray y Kai

- Es que él hace de árbol.

- O.O – mirada de Ray

- ¿ QUÉ! - bramó Kai, incorporándose, pero deseó no haberlo hecho, pues la habitación empezó a dar vueltas ante sus ojos.

Ray se percató de ello y lo acomodó de nuevo en el sofá.

- ¿ Estás bien?

Kai negó con la cabeza, pero de nuevo le dolió la cabeza y gruñó, y deseó no haberlo hecho.

- Creo que necesita descansar

- Yo me quedo aquí por si necesita algo – se ofreció Ray

- Está bien.

Tyson y Kenny salieron de la sala de estar y fueron al jardín.

En la sala de estar Ray oyó un gemido. Se volvió hacia Kai y lo vio con los ojos abiertos parpadeando, para aclarar su vista.

- ¿ Estás bien?

- Eso espero – susurró Kai

Ray lo ayudó a levantarse y fueron con el resto al jardín. Kai se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol.

- Hey, viejo. ¿ Estás bien?

- ¿ Cómo diantres quieres que esté bien si voy a hacer de un mísero árbol

- Tranquilo. Eso se arregla en seguida. ¡ Te adornamos con unas florecitas y ya está!

- ¿Qué?

A Kai le dio un tic en el ojo y se le crisparon los puños

_Tranquilízate. Es solo un idiota redomado diciendo estupideces_

-Flores, no – dijo Ray -. No pegan

Kai miró a Ray extrañado

_Y, para colmo, este atontado le sigue la corriente, se va a enterar_

- Sí, tienes razón, Ray – dijo Kenny

_Genial. Ahora, el Jefe. ¡ Pero bueno!_

Hubo un silencio, que fue cortado por los gritos de Max. Sí, es nuestro querido y dulce Max, quien entra tan feliz como siempre con 10 bolsas de chocolatinas y zampándose una.

O . O – miradas de Tyson y Ray

O – O – mirada de Kenny

n . n – mirada de Max -. ¡ Le ponemos chocolatinas!

¬ ¬ U – mirada de Kai -. Anda que ... _Lo de éste es aún peor_

¡ Chicos ! - llamó una voz

_Divino. ¡ Ahora ella!_

Todos se volvieron hacia la entrada y vieron a Hillary cargando con dos grandes bolsas negras, parecidas a las de la basura

¡ Toma, para ti! – le dijo ésta a Kai, entregándole las bolsas

- ¿ Para mí? _¿ Qué demonios es esto?_

- Sip.

_Se lo tiene callado. ¿ Que estará tramando?_

Kai miró fijamente a Hillary. Abrió una bolsa, y miró en su interior. Se quedó de piedra.

_No puede ser. ¡ Esto tiene que ser una broma muuuy pesada !_

Kai metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un espumillón y unos cuántos adornos navideños más. Miró los adornos con cara de pocos amigos.

_Ya decía yo que esto me daba mala espina. ¡ Diablos! A ver si me deja de doler la cabeza de una vez_

- ¿ Qué esperabas? Al fin y al cabo es un Belén¿ no? – dijo Hillary

_Dios. Todo me da vueltas_

- ¿ Qué te parece? – le preguntó Kenny

- Que voy a hacer el ridículo – le contestó Kai, al tiempo que se le nublaba la vista.

Ray se percató de ello.

- Chicos¿ por qué no vamos al cine?

- Bien¿ Kai vienes?

- No... Tengo otras cosas que hacer

- Awww. De acuerdo- dijo Tyson-. Nos vemos luego.

- Yo también me quedo- dijo Ray

- Vale.

En cuanto Tyson salió por la puerta, Kai se dejó caer en la hierba.

- No vas a poder esconderlo más, Kai.- le aseguró Ray-. Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que estás enfermo.

Ray se levantó.

- Espera¿ adónde vas?

- A prepararte algo caliente. Te vendrá bien - le dijo Ray, sonriéndole

Ray entró en la casa y se dirigió a la cocina. Kai lo siguió y se dejó caer en una silla de la cocina.

- Oye, Kai. ¿ Quieres un té con pastas?- le preguntó Ray. No recibió respuesta

Ray se dio la vuelta y sonrió ante la escena. Kai se había quedado dormido sentado en la silla, con los brazos y la cabeza descansando sobre la mesa.

- No. Mejor duerme ahora y ya tomarás el té con pastas.

- Ray sonrió. Luego pensó que Kai tenía una mala postura en esa posición. Lo zarandeó para despertarlo y cuando lo consiguió lo llevó de la mano hasta el sofá de la sala de estar, donde lo acostó y lo arropó. Kai había caído rendido ante el sueño de nuevo.

Dos horas después, Kai despertaba sobresaltado.

- Buenas noches, bella durmiente.

- ¿ Ray?

- Eso es. Ehm... El resto está al llegar, así que...

Kai asintió y se levantó del sofá. Se fue al baño y se mojó la cara para despertarse. Salió al jardín y esperó con Ray a que el resto llegara. Unas carcajadas les avisaron que sus amigos ya estaban aquí. Kai se sentó en el suelo, para darse calor. Más tarde, vieron al resto del equipo entrar en el dojo. Kenny fue el primero en entrar y lo hizo pensativamente.

- Ya está

- ¿ Ya está qué? – preguntó Kai

- ¡ Ya lo tengo!

- ¿ El qué¿ La viruela?

- No. Ya sé como te vamos a adornar

_¿ Todavía está con eso?_

Kai suspiró y se preparó para lo que le venía

- ¿ Con qué?- preguntó. Su voz denotaba cansancio

- Con trozos de blades – dijo Kenny, orgulloso de su idea y sonriendo. Ya saben, sonrisa "profident".

Kai y Ray miraron a Kenny con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Kai¿ estás bien?- le preguntó Hillary

- Sí. Estás rojo.- dijo Kenny, percatándose de ello

Ante las miradas de preocupación de sus amigos no se pudo resistir. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa. Se volvió hacia sus amigos y sonrió

- Sólo es un poco de fiebre. Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparos por mí.

Entró en la casa , seguido por sus amigos, y se fue directo a su cama.

- Ehm... Bueno, como yo hago de árbol, lo más lógico es que vaya de pino adornado con algo de nieve y piñas – dijo con voz cansada. Se volvió hacia Tyson-. Pero piñas de pino, no de ananas...

Dicho esto, a Kai se le cerraron los ojos y no cayó al suelo de no ser por Ray, que estaba cerca de él.

- Ray¿ crees que está bien? - le preguntó Tyson a Ray

- Lo dudo Tyson. De momento, sólo sé que necesita descansar

Ray llevó a Kai a su cama, lo metió en ella y lo arropó con las sábanas. Fue entonces cuando Ray se dio cuenta de que Kai estaba ardiendo. Su respiración era entrecortada.

- Tyson, me quedaré para cuidarle por la noche.

- Bien.

Tyson salió de la estancia dejando a Kai al cuidado de Ray, quien fue al baño para mojar un paño y que luego lo colocó sobre la frente de su amigo.

- Te lo dije. Te dije, que se darían cuenta, Kai.

* * *

Y bien¿ qué les pareció¿ Un poco más serio¿ Demasiado largo? Para ello dejen reviews


	6. Una carta para Kai

Kai Angel : Yujuuuu! Aquí estoy de nuevo y con un nuevo capi! n.n

Tyson : Ya era hora

Kai Angel ¡ He estado muy ocupada!

Tyson : Tenía ganas de ver de nuevo a mis fans

Ray ¡ Tyson!

Kai : Quieren cayarse. Que aquí hay alguien que quiere... ow .

Ray : Ya se ha vuelto a desmayar

Kai Angel : Bueno os dejo con el capi y ya saben...

Tyson ¡ Dejen comida para un pobre inféliz al que le priban de todo

Kai Angel ¿ Como que te privamos de todo? ¬ ¬

Ray : Encima que te zampaste nuestro desayuno ¬ ¬

Tyson : Da igual. Comidaaaaa

Ray y Kai Angel : ¬ ¬U

Kai : .

* * *

** 5. Una carta para Kai**.Kai POV

Me siento tan cansado... Si pudiera dormiría el resto de mi vida, pero siento frío. ¡ Tengo que levantarme¿Qué pensaría el resto? Al menos si tuviera algo de luz, podría ver a través de la oscuridad que me rodea.

_Kai ..._

¿ Quién me llama?

_Kai..._

Esa voz... me suena... ¿ Pero de quién es?

_Kai..._

Veo una luz a lo lejos. ¡ No está muy lejos! Quizás si voy hacia allí sepa donde estoy. Lo haré, voy hacia allí ahora, antes de que se apague.

Normal POV

- ¡ Kai!- gritó Ray, mientras zarandeaba a su capitán.

Se oyeron unos pasos que corrían por el corredor. El resto de los BladeBreakers llegaron al pasillo en el que se encontraba Ray. Se asustaron al ver a Kai en brazos de Ray.

- ¿ Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó Tyson

- No lo sé. Esta mañana parecía estar bien y ahora...

-¿ Ahora qué?

- Ahora, está peor que ayer...

- Sigo pensando que deberíamos cancelar la obra – dijo Max, preocupado

Kai POV

Noto calor. Esta luz es reconfortante... y esa voz es aún más fuerte y más clara

_Kai..._

Mis fuerzas me abandonan... ¡ No! Tengo que luchar

Normal POV

Oyeron un gemido. Los ojos de Kai se abrieron lentamente y miraron alrededor molestos por los rayos del sol.

- ¡ Kai!- exclamó Ray, radiante de felicidad-. Al fín despiertas

Kai miró alrededor y vio las caras de preocupación de sus amigos. Cerró lo ojos de nuevo.

- ¿ Qué pasó?

- Con todo lo que dormiste pensamos que te encontrabas mejor, pero parece ser que no. A la mañana actuabas como siempre.

- ¿ En serio?

- ¿ No te acuerdas? Ibas a lanzarte contra mí, pero te desmayaste.

- ¿ Contra ti?

- Sí, porque te había hecho enfadar

- ¿ Por qué?

- Porque te había lanzado un cubo de agua- explicó Ray-. Pero a mí no me mires. Fue idea de Tyson

Kai dirigió su mirada cansada hacia Tyson, quien estaba nervioso

- Así que fuiste tú¿ eh?

- Ehm... Sí, pero no te enojes conmigo... En realidad, fui idea de Hillary

- ¿ QUÉ?! – bramó -. ¡ Tyson Granger, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

- Vaya, Kai. Estás realmente enfermo. Yo pensé que irías corriendo detrás de Tyson

- He decidido darle el gusto a Hillary.

Ray ayudó a Kai a levantarse y lo ayudó a ir hasta el sofá. Kai se tumbó en él y se arropó con la manta. Se sintió bien al notar el calor que daba la manta y en unos segundos había caído rendido ante el sueño. Todos miraban hacia el sofá. Veían a su compañero descansar tranquilo. Sólo se oía su respiración profunda. Tyson se acercó a él y le pinchó con el dedo en el hombro derecho. Kai se giró sobre su costado y se tapó con la manta hasta arriba y siguió durmiendo.

- Tyson, animal. – le espetó Ray-. ¿ Qué crees que haces?

- Ver si está dormido de verdad

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Kenny se ajustó las gafas.

- Cuando una persona está verdaderamente enferma, su cuerpo le pide descanso. El dormir hace bien, ya que hace descansar el cuerpo y reponer energías. Hay que tener en cuenta, que en estos momentos Kai no es el que conocemos, sino que es como un niño que necesita cuidados y sus cuidados son tranquilidad y reposo y nada de gritos, Tyson.

- Vale, vale.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Max salió de la sala y volvió con un sobre en su mano.

- Era el cartero- explicó Max-. Trajo una carta para Kai. De una tal May Nosequé Nosecuantos de Nosecual

Ray tomó la carta y miró el nombre del remitente

- May Knopfiller Canterbury de Nájera…

- ¿ De qué conocerá a Kai?

- No lo sé

Oyeron un gemido. Todos se volvieron hacia Kai, quien en esos momentos abría los ojos. Les dirigió una mirada cansada. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo.

- Kai ¿ estás bien? – le preguntó Ray

Kai miró a Ray y asintió. Kai se envolvió un poco más en la manta y comenzó a temblar.

- Max, trae otra manta

Max le pasó la manta de invierno a Ray, quien la colocó sobre Kai.

- ¿ Cómo puedes tener frío con el calor que hace en la calle? – le preguntó Max

Kai dejó de temblar y cerró los ojos dispuesto a descansar aún más. Cayó en un sueño profundo. Ray se quedó con él toda la tarde hasta que despertó, hacia las 5 de la tarde.

- Bueno¿ cómo estás ahora?

- Molido, hambriento... y descansado-dijo Kai adormilado-, de momento.

- Me alegro- le dijo Ray-. Por cierto has recibido una carta de una tal May...

Kai abrió los ojos con sorpresa

- ¿ May?

- Eso es¿ la conoces?

- Ella es mi hermana pequeña

- Pero, tú nos dijiste que no tenías ningún familiar, a parte de ese...

- Escarabajo pelotero

Ray rió con ganas, mientras Kai se dedicaba a sonreír

- Yo creí que ella había muerto en el accidente de avión, como el resto- dijo Kai al cabo de un tiempo, con mirada triste.

- Lo siento, Kai.

- Pero¿ cómo habrá escapado?

Kai se sentó en el sofá y Ray a su lado. Ray le entregó la carta y Kai la abrió con mucho cuidado, como si fuera un tesoro y conteniendo la respiración. Sonrió y la leyó en voz alta

Carta

Ohaio, Kai –kun!

Aquí la pequeña y querida May-chan, desde Dark Castle, un horripilante pueblucho de Siberia. Arg¡ Pero qué forma de escribir una carta! Lo siento Kai – kun, pero estando en la pocilga en la que he estado se me ha olvidado como escribir una mísera carta.

Sé que estarás asombrado, porque me creías muerta y quiero que sepas que yo pensaba lo mismo de ti, pero hace tres semanas me pareció verte en el aeropuerto de Moscú y he intentado buscarte pero no daba contigo, así que escribí esta carta y le pedí a un amigo que te entregara la carta en persona. Si la estás leyendo, esperó que estés sonriendo todo el rato, ok?

Por cierto, Kai. Necesito tu ayuda. He estado investigando y me he dado cuenta de que Boris ( sí, ese imbécil) está aquí. También he oído que nos piensa mandar a los mundiales para luchar contra vosotros y matarte. Kai debes jurar que no te presentarás al mundial. Te creí muerto, ahora te he encontrado y no aguantaría perderte. Cuídate.

Te quiere mucho, tu pequeña y querida hermanita,

May – chan

P.d: Pregunta por los Bratbladers o escríbeme a podríamos hablar o quedar sin que él se diera cuenta.

Normal

- Así que ¿ esa es May?- preguntó Ray leyendo la carta por tercera vez.

Kai asintió. El que Boris estuviera rondando cerca de su hermanita no le gustó nada. Ray miró a su capitán preocupado.

- Kai...

- Como se acerque a mi hermana, se las tendrá que ver conmigo – dijo Kai, mirando al suelo

- No le dejaremos que haga más daño

Kai suspiró y miró por la ventana. Era una noche estrellada.

- Ojalá nos veamos pronto, May-chan

Una estrella fugaz recorrió el cielo. Kai sonrió. Se sintió cansado, sus ojos se cerraron y cayósuavemente sobre los brazos de Ray. Tyson apareció de la nada y se acercó sigilosamente a Ray.

- ¿ Cómo está?

- Ha tenido suficiente por hoy

- Uh? Está sonriendo.

Ray le pasó la carta y Tyson la leyó atónito.

- ¿ Kai tiene una hermana?

- Sí...

- Y por lo que se vé se quieren de verdad

- Kai se lo merece

- Estoy de acuerdo.

Por no despertarlo, Ray se quedó a dormir allí. Tyson se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó contra la pared.

- Si pasa algo, dímelo. Ok?

- Vale

Dicho esto, Tyson se durmió y al cabo de unos segundos ya se oían sus ronquidos. Ray lo miró sonriente. Luego bajó su mirada hacia Kai. Oía su respiración profunda. Tenía el rostro sereno y dormía sin complicaciones. Pasó su mano por la frente de Kai. Tenía fiebre. Ray arropó a Kai con la manta y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho para darle calor. Sintió como sus párpados pesaban y en un instante él también estaba dormido. Los tres soñaban con buenos sueños. Tyson, con comida, por supuesto.

* * *

Kai Angel : Bien¿ qué les pareció?

Kai : Espero que en el próxima capitulo yo ya... ow .

Ray : Ag¡ Kai!

Kai Angel : Reviews, tomatazos, curas anticomida, jarabes... Loque quieran déjenlo please. Gracias.

Ray ( Zarandeando a Kai) : Kaiiiiiiiii¡ Di algooo!

Kai Angel : Y una tila también, si podéis. Gracias


	7. Rumbo a Rusia

Kai Angel : Hola a todos mis lectores!

Ray : ya era hora. Les tenías a los pobres comiéndose las uñas del puro nervio

Kai Angel : Ya bueno... Pero, es que he tenido que pensar muy bien como hacerlo... así que...

**ADVERTENCIA :Este fic NO ES YAOI, y entre Kai y Ray sólo hay una relación de amistad muy fuerte ¿ ok?**

**Disclaimer : Beyblade no me pertenece TOT, pero sí algunos personajes que aparecen y la trama. Ni siquiera Kai-kun me pertenece u.u**

**Quiero agradecer a Senshi Hisaki Raiden, a Yozora no Tenshi, a Sky D, a Jim Mizuhara, aMakotoHayama y aGini "Flor de cerezo"; gracias por apoyarme. Arigato!

* * *

**

Cap.6 ¡ Rumbo a Rusia!

La mañana siguiente fue sacudida por un grito. Y no, esta vez no era uno de Hillary contra Tyson. El grito o más bien bramido, fue de cierto capitán de cierto equipo de bladers.

- ¡ TYSON¡ ABERRACIÓN DE LA NATURALEZA! – bramó un más que enojado Kai- ¡ BÁJAME DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Y es que al ingenioso, y no por menos idiota, Tyson, visto que Kai apenas se mantenía en pie, se le ocurrió la ingeniosa y, además, estúpida idea de colgar a Kai en versión panorámica en el techo del escenario.

- Anda, Kai. No me digas que no es buena idea – dijo Tyson, orgulloso de su "gran" idea -. Así cuando empiece la obra, sólo hay que bajarte del techo. Así como si fueras una linda mariposa.

La cara de Kai era todo un poema. Se puso más rojo aún de lo que estaba a causa de la fiebre. Sus ojos se encendieron de ira y empezó a lanzar maldiciones.

- Kai, que yo sepa las plantas no hablan, y tú eres un pino, así que ...

- ¡ TYSON¡ BÁJAME DE UNA VEZ!

Esta vez Kai lo decía más suplicando, que enfadado. Y es que sentía que se le nublaba la vista cada vez más. Los otros se dedicaron a mirarles con una gotita de sudor sobre la cabeza y sonriendo tontamente.

- ¿ Y VOSOTROS¿ DE QUÉ DEMONIOS OS REÍS? – les preguntó Kai, forzando su vista.

- No... De nada, Kai – contestó Ray, sudando como un loco

- Más os vale

Discutieron durante 5 minutos más, al final de los cuáles, Tyson se dispuso a bajar a Kai del techo a regañadientes. Sonó el teléfono y Ray contestó, mientras Tyson se dedicaba a bajar a Kai del techo lo más lento posible.

- Tyson, es para ti. Es el abuelo.

- Síii

Tyson soltó la cuerda, que mantenía a Kai en el aire. El ruso no pudo ni gritar del shock. Se oyó un fuerte ruido y lo que vieron a continuación fue a Kai en el suelo hecho un harapo y viendo estrellitas.

-" Tyson, animal. ¿ Qué has hecho?" – se oyó la voz del abuelo a través del auricular.

Ray dio el teléfono a Tyson y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el resto.

- Ehm... Será mejor que cancelemos la obra – comentó viendo el estado de Kai

- Dejad de hablar y echadme una mano, por Dios bendito... – murmuró Kai, con voz débil.

Ray le ayudó a levantarse y lo acompañó hasta las butacas del salón de actos en el que ensayaban la obra. Los dos se sentaron, el uno al lado del otro. Kai cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por un sueño profundo y febril. Ray lo miró con preocupación.

Tyson asomó su cabeza a tracvés del telón y miró a todos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- De parte del señor Dickenson (1), que vayamos rápidamente al aeropuerto.

- ¿ Al aeropuerto? Pero si Kai, apenas se tiene en pie – dijo Ray

- El señor D. ha dicho que hay un avión que nos está esperando.

- ¿ Un avión?

- Sí, y directo a Rusia.

Tyson saltó del escenario y se plantó delante de Ray

- ¿ Está bien?

- Lo dudo mucho, Tyson. Si apenas se mantiene en pie y se duerme cada media hora, es imposible que esté bien.

- ¿ Qué hacemos? El señor D. ha dicho que el vuelo no se puede retrasar...

Ray y Tyson miraron a su capitán. Dormía plácidamente y gemía de vez en cuando, pero no se despertaba.

- Kai no se echaría atrás – dijo Ray

Ray miró al resto, que se habían acercado preocupados por la situación del ruso- japonés. Ray suspiró.

- Llama al señor D. y dile que iremos cuanto antes

Kai gimió. Todos miraron al ruso y lo vieron abrir los ojos lentamente. Sus ojos tenían un brillo febril y denotaban cansancio. Él les devolvió la mirada.

- Kai¿ estás bien? - preguntó Tyson, preocupado.

Kai se dedicó a mirarlo, mientras Ray pasó una mano por la frente de Kai., quién sintió que sus parpados pesaban y cerró los ojos, cayendo de nuevo presa del sueño.

- Cojamos cuanto antes ese maldito avión – anunció Ray

- Pero Ray¿ y Kai?

- Él está ardiendo. Hay que aprobechar que está dormido para volar. Ya sabéis lo que odia volar en avión. En cuanto lleguemos a Rusia iremos al primer hospital que veamos para que cuiden de Kai.

- Bien. Iremos a hacer las maletas. Nos encontraremos en media hora en el aeropuerto

Los otros marcharon y dejaron a Ray, acompañado de un enfermo Kai. Ray dirigió su mirada hacia su capitán y suspiró. Pasó un brazo de Kai por su cuello y lo levantó del asiento, tomándolo en brazos. Lo apretó contra sí para darle más calor. Notó el calor que emanaba Kai a través de sus ropas. Se dio cuenta de que las mejillas de Kai habían tomado un tono rosado.

Salió del salón de actos. Al salir de allí, una fresca brisa los saludó. Ray notó que Kai se pegaba más contra él. Ese cambio brusco de temperatura no era bueno para el estado en que se encontraba Kai. Apretó aún más fuerte a Kai contra él para no despertarlo y echó a correr en dirección al aeropuerto. Tardó diez minutos, cuando lo normal era llegar en veinte minutos, y la razón era que había notado que Kai se calentaba cada vez más y eso no era buena señal. Encontró al resto que los esperaban en la puerta de embarque.

- Ray, cubre a Kai con esta manta en cuanto nos sentemos – le indicó Hillary, entregándole la manta.

- Gracias...

- "Atención, por favor. Pasajeros del vuelo Air Rusia con destino a Moscú embarquen por la puerta tres. El avión despegará en 20 minutos".

Los chicos embarcaron en el avión, de la siguiente manera.

Tyson – Hillary

Max – Kenny

Kai – Ray

Ray acomodó a Kai en su asiento y lo arropó con la manta. Le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Poco a poco el avión se fue llenando de pasajeros hasta que las puertas se cerraron finalmente.

- "Buenos días,señores pasajeros, gracias por haber escogido nuestro compañía para volar. Por favor, abróchense los cinturones y lean los folletos de emergencia que tienen delante de sus asientos. El equipo que les acompaña les desea un buen viaje."

El avión despegó, por fín, dirigiéndose a su destino.

* * *

(1) A partir de ahora el señor Dickenson se convierte en señor D., ok?

* * *

Kai Angel ¿ qué les pareció? 

Ray : Tú no haces más que hacerlas pasar mal a Kai

Kai Angel : Pero esto tiene un bonito fín, así que cierra la boca, gatito

Ray : Bruja

Kai Angel : Gatito

Ray : Bruja

Kai Angel : Gatito

Kai : Os queréis callar... Quiero dormir...

Ray y Kai Angel : O.O

Kai Angel : Dejen reviews


End file.
